User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Immortalized - Chapter 1: The Necromancer
'''The Necromancer '''is the first chapter in my eighth fanfiction, "Immortalized". This story is going to be awesome. Enjoy. This chapter is going to be the earliest that I have ever introduced the antagonist in the story. The Necromancer It was Lydia's birthday, and we were hosting a big party at our house. I let Lydia choose who to invite, and she invited a lot of people. Jack, Amelia, Henriett, and many other people showed up. The party was also the first time that I got to meet Lydia's brother, Viktor. Viktor was a very interesting man, wearing Cainhurst armor and a black coat with a crowfeather cape. I shook Viktor's hand, and introduced myself. Harold: You must be Viktor. Viktor: I am. Harold: I'm Harold. Lydia told me a lot about you. Viktor: Harold, you're a lot taller than I expected. Harold: I am very tall. Viktor: It's nice to meet you, Harold. Harold: Yes. I then decided to talk to Plague. I don't know if he has ever been to a big party like this. Harold: Jack, how's it going? Doctor Plague: I'm good. Harold: Did Amelia make you come to this party? Doctor Plague: Yes. Harold: Women. Doctor Plague: That's not very nice, Harold. Harold: I was just making a joke. Doctor Plague: Good. Lydia approached me. Lydia: Are you having fun, Harold? Harold: Yeah. Lydia: I'm surprised that everybody could fit in our house. Harold: Me too. When the party was over, everybody left, but Amelia wanted to tell me something. Amelia: Thanks for letting me come to this party, Harold. Harold: Thank Lydia. She's the one who invited everybody. Amelia: Thanks anyway, Harold. Harold: Take care, Amelia. About 10 minutes after everybody left, I remembered that I was supposed to receive a letter that day. While I was leaving the house, I was greeted by a strange man. Maltron: Harold Vladamir Jenkins. I've been expecting you. I looked towards the man. He was wearing a badly torn dark green robe, black fingerless gloves, dark blue flannel pants, black leather boots, and had chains on his wrists. He had 2 demonic swords on his belt, and his hood completely concealed his face. Harold: Who the fuck are you? Maltron: I am Maltron the Necromancer. I come from a faraway land. I have come to this place in search of a worthy opponent. I have heard of you and your many great deeds. You seem worthy enough. Harold: I don't care about that. Maltron: Very well. I got my letter and went home. The letter was from Elena, and she said that she heard about the explosion, and is happy that I am alive. I then went to bed, but kept thinking about Maltron. Why does he want to challenge me? He must have a deathwish. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 1. This story is going to be really great, and the great twist will be at about the halfway point of the story. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts